


take my hand (and my whole life too)

by heismysoulmate



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Fantasy AU, M/M, One Shot, VictUuri, Yoi - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heismysoulmate/pseuds/heismysoulmate





	take my hand (and my whole life too)

Las był cichy.

Odkąd tylko Yuuri pamiętał, panowała w nim niczym niezmącona cisza. Nawet jeśli wiedział, że mieszkały tu jakieś zwierzęta czy inne duchy natury, to wszyscy poruszali się bezszelestnie. Nikt nigdy nie zakłócał jego milczenia.

Las był cichy.

Nawet wiatr nie ośmielał się wywoływać szelestu liści, a ludzie, którzy zbliżali się w pobliże puszczy, zawsze wyczuwali jej magiczną atmosferę i starali się trzymać z daleka. Dlatego, choć pełen niezwykłych barw i zapachów, las zawsze pozostawał cichy.

Do czasu.

***

Pewnego dnia Yuuri usłyszał głos, niosący się echem po lesie.

Zaskoczony zaczął nasłuchiwać. Głos był... całkiem ładny. Niby głęboki, jakby należał do kogoś dorosłego, ale też pełen dziecięcej radości. W dodatku mówił z jakimś obcym akcentem.

Zaciekawiony ruszył w stronę źródła głosu. I wtedy go zobaczył.

Yuuri wiedział jak wyglądają ludzie. Często siedział na skraju lasu i ich obserwował. Wiedział jak się poruszają i jak mówią. Ale ten tutaj… zdecydowanie był człowiekiem, ale mimo to, Yuuri nigdy nie widział kogoś takiego jak on.

I nie chodziło tylko o to, że wyglądał inaczej, że jego szare włosy przyciągały uwagę pośród zieleni i brązów otaczających go drzew. On był po prostu inny. Potwierdzał to sam fakt, że stał pośrodku lasu i powodował cały ten hałas.

Yuuri, choć bardzo niepewny, wyłonił się spośród drzew i stanął na granicy polanki, na której znajdował się nieznajomy i zapytał cicho, co tu robi.

Mężczyzna odwrócił się natychmiast, kompletnie nie dziwiąc się na jego widok i zaczął wyjaśniać, że był na wycieczce i myślał, że przechodząc przez las będzie szybciej, ale zgubił drogę i... 

Ale Yuuri już go nie słuchał. Gdy stanął bliżej, zdał sobie sprawę co odróżnia go od innych ludzi.

Był niezaprzeczalnie piękny. Poruszał się z finezją i nawet jego gwałtowna gestykulacja podczas mówienia wyglądała płynnie, niczym zaplanowana choreografia. Cała jego sylwetka była pełna gracji, jak u zawodowego tancerza. Miał zagraniczne rysy twarzy, które świetnie komponowały się z całą resztą. Jego włosy opadały kaskadą, zasłaniając mu pół twarzy, ale to tylko dodawało mu uroku. A jego oczy... były niebieskie niczym woda w najczystszych źródełkach lasu i skrzyły się jak potok w słoneczny dzień.

Nagle zorientował się, że nieznajomy go o coś pyta. Chyba chodziło mu o pomoc w wyjściu z lasu.

Yuuri tylko skinął głową, będąc w szoku z powodu emocji, których doznał na jego widok i ruszył w stronę skraju puszczy, licząc na to, że mężczyzna pójdzie za nim.

Odprowadził go do miejsca gdzie zza drzew prześwitywały już okoliczne pola. Odwrócił się i miał wrócić w głąb lasu, kiedy usłyszał jak nieznajomy woła go i pyta o imię.

\- Yuuri - powiedział, zanim zniknął wśród drzew. - Nazywam się Yuuri.

Wrócił na polanę, na której znalazł mężczyznę, starając się dojść do siebie, po tych wszystkich emocjach w jego dotychczas spokojnym życiu. Powtarzał sobie, że to nic takiego i powinien przestać myśleć o błękitnych oczach, bo teraz wszystko wróci do starego porządku.

Las znowu był cichy. 

Ale nie do końca. Jeśli wsłuchałeś się dokładnie, mogłeś usłyszeć echo wesołego męskiego głosu i ciche westchnienia pewnego leśnego duszka.

***

Następnego dnia Yuuri'ego obudził dźwięk jego własnego imienia. Był tak zaskoczony, że spadł z drzewa na którym spał, lądując twardo na ziemi.

Zaczął rozcierać sobie tyłek, który porządnie ucierpiał przez spotkanie z podłożem, kiedy zobaczył wyciągniętą w swoją stronę dłoń, ofiarującą pomoc. Jeszcze zanim podniósł wzrok już wiedział do kogo należy.

Znów zaczął wyrzucać z siebie mnóstwo słów - mówił, że zapomniał wczoraj podziękować i dlatego dziś wrócił, mając przeczucie, że go tu zastanie i chyba spotkało go wielkie szczęście, że mu się udało.

Yuuri, już na nogach, wyjaśnił mu, że mieszka w tym lesie.

Człowiek zdawał się nie rozumieć i przyglądał mu się z przekrzywioną głową i rozchylonymi ustami.

Yuuri puścił jego dłoń (dlaczego w ogóle trzymał ją tak długo?) i krzyżując ramiona na piersi, zaczął mu wyjaśniać, że jest duchem natury, a ta puszcza jest jego domem i choćby chciał nie może poza nią wychodzić.

Nigdy wcześniej nie rozmawiał z ludźmi, a tym bardziej nie mówił im kim jest, ale podejrzewał, że po tym wyznaniu czeka go niedowierzanie i żarty ze strony mężczyzny. Bądź co bądź ludzie już dawno przestali wierzyć w magię i wszelkie jej przejawy. Jednak nieznajomy uśmiechnął się tylko i powiedział, że tak właśnie sądził, bo nikt tak piękny nie może być zwyczajnym człowiekiem (te słowa wywołały dziwną sensację w jego brzuchu).

Człowiek zapytał czy mógłby tu zostać i spędzić z nim dziś trochę czasu. Zaskoczony Yuuri zgodził się i pod wpływem impulsu zaproponował, że może pokazać mu las, który skrywał mnóstwo tajemnic. Mężczyzna krzyknął coś w nieznanym mu języku i zaczął gwałtownie potakiwać głową na znak zgody.

Sytuacja powtórzyła się następnego dnia. I kolejnego. I następnego dnia również.

Victor (Yuuri'emu udało się w końcu zdobyć jego imię) przychodził codziennie i napełniał las swoim wesołym głosem, gdy opowiadając podczas spacerów o najróżniejszych sytuacjach ze swojego życia. Ale nie był męczący. Potrafił też wędrować w ciszy. A kiedy Yuuri pokazywał mu jakieś nowe, ciekawe miejsce uważnie go słuchał, nawet gdy ten zagalopował się w swojej historii i kompletnie zbaczał z tematu.

Opowiadali sobie mnóstwo historii. Aż nagle znikąd zaczęły pojawiać się podczas ich rozmów zwierzęta. Wiatr zaczął szumieć w liściach, a woda w potokach szemrała, płynąc wartko. Cała przyroda jakby ożywała, żeby słuchać ich opowieści i dodawać coś od siebie.

I las nie był już cichy.

***

Yuuri nie wiedział co o tym myśleć. Victor wracał wieczorem do siebie, zostawiając go samego, z cichymi odgłosami puszczy i dziwnym uczuciem w sercu. Nie wiedział co myśleć o tej sytuacji, a tym bardziej nie miał pojęcia co z nią zrobić.

Ale dni spędzane z mężczyzną mijały mu tak przyjemnie. Uwielbiał na niego patrzeć i słuchać jego głosu, a kiedy czasem niechcący chwytał go za rękę, żeby go gdzieś pociągnąć, jego serce zaczynało bić dwa razy szybciej.

Aż pewnego dnia, kiedy spacerowali po łące porośniętej stokrotkami Victor zahaczył stopą o jakiś kamień (a może zrobił to specjalnie?), złapał się Yuuri'ego, żeby nie upaść, ale ostatecznie obaj skończyli na ziemi.

Mężczyzna przypatrywał mu się przez chwilę, po czym pochylił się i połączył ich usta w delikatnym pocałunku.

I właśnie wtedy, leżąc wśród kwiatów i czując usta Victora na swoich, Yuuri wiedział, że już jest stracony. Te dziwne uczucia, które odczuwał za każdym razem na jego widok, nie mogły być niczym innym niż miłością. Zakochał się w tym człowieku i nie było już odwrotu. Dlatego zamknął oczy i przyciągnął go bliżej do siebie z zamiarem zatopienia się zarówno w tym uczuciu jak i w ciele mężczyzny. W końcu nie miał nic do stracenia.

***

Zaczął pokazywać mu drobne sztuczki duchów natury, jak przyspieszenie wzrastania drzew czy sprawienie, że w jednej chwili zakwitło całe pole maków. Victor był zachwycony magią i za każdym razem powtarzał, że jego chłopak jest tak samo niesamowity jak i piękny (za co Yuuri zazwyczaj zostawiał całusy na jego policzku).

Las już nie był cichy.

Teraz nie cichł nawet w nocy, po opuszczeniu go przez Victora. Las tętnił życiem i w dzień pozwalał Yuuri'emu rozmawiać z rozmaitymi zwierzętami, które go uwielbiały i chętnie do niego przychodziły, a w nocy kołysał go do snu szumem wiatru i pohukiwaniem sów.

***  
Tego dnia przemierzali leśne ścieżki bez wyraźnego celu, po prostu ciesząc się swoją obecnością. Yuuri słuchał śpiewu ptaków, jednocześnie opowiadając ukochanemu o swojej wczorajszej przygodzie z wiewiórką. A ten szedł obok, jak zwykle spijając każde słowo z jego ust i wpatrując się z niego niczym w najpiękniejszy obraz.

Wtedy rozległ się świst, a Yuuri poczuł, jak dłoń Victora wysuwa się z jego. Zaskoczony, odwrócił się i zobaczył krew.

Przeciekała spośród palców mężczyzny, zaciśniętych wokół strzały w jego brzuchu i rozlewała się czerwoną plamą po materiale jego koszuli. Było jej tak dużo, że zaczęła powoli spływać w dół i skapywać na ziemię. I w ślad za nią na ziemię upadł Victor.

Yuuri, blady jak ściana, upadł na kolana obok niego. Wyrzucał z siebie jakieś słowa. Chyba chciał zapewnić go (i siebie), że wszystko będzie dobrze. Przyjrzał się strzale, a gdy ją rozpoznał, natychmiast wyrwał ją z ciała Victora. Przecież to była...

Rozejrzał się, ale nikogo nie widział. Gdzieś w oddali zamajaczyły mu jakieś czarne włosy, ale równie dobrze mogło to być złudzenie optyczne.

Położył dłoń na twarzy ukochanego, a ten uśmiechnął się do niego słabo i uniósł swoją, aby palcem zetrzeć łzy z jego policzka. Yuuri nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że płacze.

Piekielne elfie strzały nasączone trucizną. Nie mógł zrobić nic, poza patrzeniem jak krew Victora powoli wsiąka w ziemię, a jego oczy powoli tracą swój blask.

Mógł to przewidzieć. Elfy traktowały magiczne lasy zamieszkałe przez duchy natury niczym świętość. Nienawidziły, gdy wchodził do nich ktoś niepowołany. Ale nie sądził, że posuną się tak daleko.

Próbował coś powiedzieć, ale z jego ust wydostał się tylko pojedynczy szloch.

Victor ujął jego dłoń, spoczywającą na jego policzku i uścisnął.

\- Kocham cię.

Yuuri chciał mu odpowiedzieć. Chciał, żeby wiedział, że on też go kocha i to od pierwszej chwili, kiedy tylko go zobaczył na tamtej polance. A może nawet od momentu, w którym usłyszał jego głos. Ale nie zdążył. Gdy tylko mężczyzna wypowiedział te słowa, uścisk jego dłoni zelżał, a resztki życia uciekły z jego oczu.

Yuuri zacisnął dłoń na strzale tak mocno, że drzewce pękło na pół. Tak jak jego serce.

A las znowu był cichy.


End file.
